Cicatrices al óleo
by Luky01
Summary: Helia quería que lo supiera, pero quería mantenerla. En cierto modo, los cuentos de hadas existen. One-Shot.


**_Le quiero dedicar este One-Shot a ItsMetalItsOurBand._**

 ** _Winx Club no es mío_**

* * *

 _Seis en punto._

Estaba cansado de que el reloj fuese tan jodidamente puntual. Siempe a esa misma hora, simpre lo mismo... siempre a mí. Las paredes comenzaron a hacerse pequeñas, a intentar atraparme a pesar del enorme ventanal de mi cuarto. Mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, y como de costumbre empecé a llorar.

Hacía ya tiempo que esto empezó, como un mes.

Todo comenzó con un rumor que conozco de sobra, y que odiaré por el resto de mi vida:

 _Helia es gay._

Como he repetido hasta la saciedad, no tengo nada en contra de la gente que lo es, pero me ofende que me llamen así. Ya son centenares de veces las que me he mirado en el espejo. No sé si es por mi pelo largo. Lo llevo así por los cuentos que leía de pequeño, pues en ellos el principe llega en su corcel con su larga cabellera ondeando con el viento. O, quizás sea por que no tengo un cuerpo tan marcado como los otros especialistas. Es decir, no estoy gordo, de hecho soy más delgado de lo que quisiera, pero no tengo músculos a punto de explotar bajo la fina piel. También podría ser por mi tez pálida como nieve...

Tengo una larga lista como esta que solo comparto con el otro yo del espejo, cada autocrítica peor a la anterior. Nadie sabe que me ofende, que me duelen sus insultos, ni quiero que lo sepan, pues eso solo me haría aparentarlo más. Ni siquiera hablar con la orientadora, ya que es una cotilla de oficio.

Cuando la habitación empizza a disminuir la intensidad de giro,me permito el lujo de volver a respirar. Las lágrimas se sentían muy cálidas en mi piel, por lo que no las limpié. Me tumbé, dejando que se evaporaran y se reuniesen con sus otras muchas amigas muertas.

La historia continúo, parece que no querían rendirse. Me maquillaron y humillaron en frente de (no creo que lo sea actualmente) mi novia Krystal. Dos meses van ya desde que eso ocurrió y dos meses desde que no me habla. Juro que me esfuerzo, me esfuerzo por pensar que está con la agenda llena de exámenes o su teléfono se ha roto. Pero todo siguió, me siguieron humillando e insultando, pero el día que la diminuta parte de mi corazón que aún se mantenía en pie cayó al abismo. Krystal participó. Ella me pateó en zonas muy dolorosas y se rió en mi cara. Fue en el bosque y nadie se enteró. Por el hecho de tener un pariente trabajando aquí tenía una habitación individual. Y eso no hizo más que aumentar mi soledad. Estuve lamentandome y con medicamentos (obviamente mi abuelo nunca supo de ellos) durante dos semanas.

No fue esa la única vez, pues de media, me pegan tres veces por semana. Creo recordar que una de las más dolorosas fue cuando me encerraron en el baño, me metieron la cabeza en el retrete y me obligaron a decir cosas muy humillantes frente a una cámara. Ese vídeo se difundió entre los alumnos. Obviamente, tuvieron todo el cuidado de que los maestros no se enterasen.

Y ya no encuentro otra salida. Droga, cortes, lágrimas y sangre. _Mucha sangre._

Nunca entendí por qué la gente se cortaba. Eso fue hasta que empecé a hacerlo. Hay pena, ira contenida, ganas de desahogarse y... dolor.

Normalmente era en las horas de baño, cuando con la oxidada cuchilla que nos dan, investigo las reacciones de mi cuerpo. Gracias al uniforme he podido ocultar las cicatrices que van desde mis tobillos a mis pectorales. Y, en cuanto a la droga, suelo comer poco y luego vomitarlo, porque, no sé si es un caso exclusivo, en mí hace mejores efectos.

No sé a quién recurrir, no tengo amigos, y, aunque los tuviera, me negaría a contárselo. Hacerlo solo serviría para fomentar las palizas.

Solo rezo por que al menos, exista una tenue luz de esperanza.

Y ya las paredes se detienen completamente, compadeciendose de mis ganas de ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Flora son obvias. Me mira con la boca abierta, o, más bien, mira la citatriz que le muestro para demostrar que mi historia es cierta.

-He-Helia...- No quiero que llore, por eso la abrazo, intentando que pare.

-Consideré que era necesario que lo supieses antes de casarnos.

Aquí viene. Esa dura bala que me golpeará. Ella se va a ir. Me va a dejar. No me va a querer nunca más. Pero, sorprendentemente, ese golpe nunca llega. En lugar de ello, llega un beso en mis labios, al cual correspondo como si fuera el último de mi vida.

-Siento que tuvieses que pasar por eso, de verdad. Pero, justo ahora, no me importa, Helia. Estoy enamorada de tí y me da igual lo que hicieses. Solo espero haberte sido y serte de ayuda. Simplemente... simplemente quiero que sepas lo jodidamente feliz que soy ahora contigo. Quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero. Estoy aquí para tí y para siempre.

A lo mejor... a lo mejor los finales felices de mis libros existen. A lo mejor quizás yo tenga uno.

Se acurruca en mi pecho y la abrazo mientras observamos las estrellas.

 _Quizás... yo también tengo una compañera con la que emprender mi camino y aventura a la felicidad._

* * *

 **Bueno, he estado trabajando en este one-shot mucho, pero nunaca me agradaba. (Obviamente me niego a abandonar mi vieja costumbre de maltratar a Helia)**

 **Siento haberme demorado tanto, pero en tres semanas empiezan mis vacaciones e intentare que las actualizaciones sean diarias.**

 **Como dije al principio, le dedico este one-shot a ItsMetalItsOurBand por su amor a torturar a Helia (?). Pero hoy estoy sentimental y tiene sus final feliz.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
